For many decades, aircraft have been implemented for a variety of uses as means of transportation, reconnaissance, and warfare. As some flight operations became increasingly more dangerous or tedious, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) have been developed as a means for replacing pilots in the aircraft for controlling the aircraft. UAVs have become more prevalent in missions, such that missions can typically be performed by a fleet of UAVs. Control of a fleet of UAVs can often require individual remote piloting of the UAVs. However, as processing capability has increased, UAVs can be programmed to perform mission objectives autonomously based on decision-making algorithms and the like. Additionally, for large and/or complex missions, UAVs are combined with other types of vehicles, both manned and unmanned, for performance of a given set of mission objectives. Thus, large federated systems across a variety of platforms can cooperate to perform the mission objectives.